Unanswered Prayers
by Mistress Katana
Summary: Heart torn in two, hopes crashing to the ground, prayers left spoke to the wind and left without her protector, Lucy finds protection, comfort and safety in the arms of her Guild Master. WARNING!METION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT! Three-shot (thinking of adding more though)
1. Chapter 1

Lucy thought it didn't matter that Natsu had once loved Lisanna. The silver haired Animal Take Over Mage wasn't the one who went out on mission with Natsu. She wasn't the one who he snuck into bed with a night. She wasn't the one Natsu clung too.

But something within her always stirred with unease as she watched them interact with one another.

So Lucy had hoped.

And Lucy had prayed.

She had prayed to her mother and to the stars that her magic derived from. To her friends and the king.

" _I know it's a selfish thing to ask for but... Please let me be the one Natsu loves. Let me be the one for him and not Lisanna. Please, Mama. Please, Stars, I beg you._ "

Lucy has thought that with Lisanna's absence from Natsu's life, although tragic, she could become the one who held his heart, his love.

But she was wrong.

She had hoped, but that hope came crashing down like a fallen star.

Because she wasn't the one Natsu loved.

She wasn't the one destined to be his Mate.

Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's beloved Fire Dragon Slayer, loved Lisanna Strauss.

Not Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Lisanna_.

That was plain enough to see as they announced their new status as a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**So the only reason I haven't updated this is because it has sexual abuse and to everyone who knows me, rape and abuse is not something to be joked about around me. Was kind of hard for me to write about it, much less read stories with it but I manage. So here is chapter two and at little over 1000 words!**

* * *

There was a time where Lucy knew she could always count on Natsu. A time where she knew that no matter what, the pink haired man would could blazing in, ready to save her.

Ever since she had joined the guild, Natsu had been there for her. From Phantom Lord, to the Eclipse incident, down to Tartarus and Alvarez.

But this time was different.

This time Natsu wasn't there to save her as she walked home tipsy from drinking with Cana, trying to forget Natsu by kissing herself in the booze and drunks company, finding herself surrounded by a group of men with less than honorable intentions.

They came _so close_ to hurting her in ways she had never been hurt- they still _did_ hurt her.

Her shirt gone and skirt torn, she could do nothing but cry as they held her down in a bruising hold, their dirty hands violating and rough.

Their disgusting lips trailing down her neck, on her chest and stomach, on her thighs.

Their teeth bitting into her flesh enough to leave marks.

She could do nothing but let out a muffled scream from behind dirty hands. She tried mentally summoning Loke and Virgo, tried donning on a Star Dress, but nothing. Her keys nor her magic were responding to her.

"Sorry babe," a man to her left spoke into her ear, his tongue licking at the shell as his hand trailed down her naked stomach, fingers toying with the end of her skirt and slowly raising it. "But my magic lets me cancel out my opponents abilities, be it magical powers or weapons. You aren't going no where, so just take it like a good girl and enjoy it."

And no matter how hard she tried to scream his name, Natsu wasn't there when she cried out for him.

And as his cold rough hands made to rip at her panties, Lucy felt her hope shatter.

This was it, Lucy thought as the flimsy fabric of her underwear gave way to his harsh tug.

These men were going to rape her.

They were going to take her innocence.

Natsu wasn't coming. He wasn't going to save her this time.

But someone else was...

Her heart stutter, breath catching as she watched him storm into the alleyway, arcs of lighting flashing as he took them down with ease, eyes hard and live with his element, teeth bared in anger.

Laxus Dreyar, the Thunder God, had come to save her.

Beside her Loke appeared, face filled with agony as he gazed at his sobbing key holder. Guilt filling him at not being able to come to her in her time of need.

Injured, hysterical, relieved and still beyond frightened, Lucy couldn't find the ability to think clearly. Ruled by her emotions she ignored Loke, choosing to instead fling herself into Laxus' arms once he moved to kneel down in front of her, seeking protection and comfort from the man who was part of her Nakama.

From that man who had saved her.

Allowing her this, he pulled out his Lacrima-Comm, placing a call to the Rune Knights, ordering them to come get the "lowlife scum who liked preying on inebriated girls at night", before hanging up.

"I'm going to take you home now, Lucy." His voice was gentle, a far cry from the usual gravely tone she had grown accustomed to hearing from him, but comforting to her non the less. Removing his coat he draped it over her, making sure she was covered before taking her fully into his arms before addressing the Lion spirit. "Stay here and make sure they don't escape if they wake up. And have that maid spirit meet us." He ordered.

And although he wanted nothing more than to stay by his mistresses side, Loke agreed.

Walking the short four minute it took to get to her apartment, following her scent and pushing her unlocked door opened, Laxus made to pass her off to Virgo. But she refused, instead holding on to him tighter, furiously shaking her head.

The scent of fear coming from her stopped Laxus from becoming agitated at her refusal to get cleaned and healed up. He couldn't fault her for being afraid. Not after what had just happened.

"Lucy, you need to get cleaned up and have those wounds looked at." He tried reasoning with her. "No ones going to hurt you. I took care of those bastards."

But still she shook her head. "D-don't leave me, please." She begged her voice wavering with her tears.

"If you wish, Princess, Master Laxus can wait outside the bathroom as I bath you. Once you've been dressed he can come in while you're wounds are taken care off." Virgo suggested, her normally stoic face filled with sorrow and worry.

It took a good five minutes, with the help of Loke, for Laxus and Virgo to convince her to let him go.

And as the maid took care of her mistress, Laxus waited.

He waited for Virgo to dress Lucy up in a loose shirt and shorts and stayed with Lucy, sitting by her bed, allowing her to hold his hand tight as the maid went to work on her wounds. She continues to cry, this time silent tears, holding his hand tighter with each pass of ointment Virgo put on.

Laxus remained silent, letting her crush his hand as hard as she could.

Once she was finished the pink haired women excused herself, taking a reluctant Loke with her.

"Stay..." Lucy pleaded in a whisper, tearful eyes filled with fear gazing up at him.

Laxus found that he was unable to deny her. She could just leave her when she was going through something so traumatic. He couldn't leave her while she was obviously so scared that those men would somehow come back for her.

Her fear ebbed away at his nod of agreement, once more flinging herself into his arms to cry.

She cried in sadness because Natsu wasn't there for her when she needed him.

And she cried in relief because Laxus had been there to save her. He had stopped those men from raping her.

He had come for her when she needed someone to save her.

Not Natsu.

Laxus.

And as she cried herself to sleep that night, he remained by her side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

 **Last Chapter! Finally!**

* * *

The guild noticed the difference in Lucy and Laxus almost immediately once they stepped foot in the guild the very next day, especially when Rune Knights appeared for questioning not even a half hour later.

Watching the way the usually bubbly blonde, who happened to be rather covered up instead of dressed up in her usual crop top and skirts, stepped back into Laxus's chest, tugging at his shirt before whispering to him, was strange enough to the others.

Even stranger was when the larger blonde nodded, tucking Lucy into his side and hiding her in his coat from the others, requesting the knights follow him before heading towards the stairs with Lucy in tow.

They found out exactly one week later, when Team Natsu finally had enough of Lucy hiding from them- from everyone but Laxus and her spirits, and cornered her, demanding to know why she was suddenly so close to Laxus, refusing to leave his side, even staying late so that he could walk her home instead of just having her spirits do it. They crowded around her, demanding to know why she was covering herself up so much in the summer and even being scolded by Erza for having a rune barrier in place along her home that didn't allow entry without permission, making Lucy break down in front of the guild.

Loke showed up in a bright flash of gold, snarling, standing in front of his Mistress, blocking them from further interacting with the crying girl. In his anger, mad at Natsu for unknowingly breaking her heart and at her attack, he accidentally slipped, telling them what had nearly happened to her, what _had_ happened to her because Natsu wasn't there to save her. He only paused when Lucy wailed louder at having her assault become public knowledge and being cut off by Laxus.

And although Erza, Gray, and Natsu were nearly foaming at the mouth, angered by what had happened to her, none were more angry than the Lighting Mage as he stormed down the stairs.

It was shocking, the way Laxus simply picked her up in one arm, like one would a child, allowing her to curl herself closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I told you three to drop it." He growled out, blue gray eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. His anger was great. He was beyond furious that they had tried to bully Lucy into telling them something she didn't want to be found out when he had told them to leave it alone after Natsu tried demanding answers from him. And now he had a crying Celestial Mage in his arms that he just knew would be having bad nightmares tonight, because the damn Lion couldn't keep his temper in check or his damn mouth closed.

Laxus snarled when Erza went to argue with him. "Shut it, Titania! I don't give a shit about what you're about to say. I told you to stop asking question for her sake and you just ignored me. And you!" He turned to Loke eyes blazing. "You knew she didn't what anyone knowing and you went right ahead and told the whole damn guild!"

Loke flinched back, guilt eating away at him as he watched Lucy sob.

"And now we have a crying blonde. Are you proud of yourselves?" He demanded eyes shooting down to look at Lucy and back up at them. When all they could do was lower their eyes in shame he scoffed at them before leaving the guild.

"I'm sorry." Lucy hiccuped as they walked down the streets of Magnolia.

"What'd you have to be sorry for, Blondie?" He asked in confusion.

Lucy sniffed clutching his neck tighter. "For being such a burden. For clinging to you like a child."

Laxus sighed as her tears began anew. "It's fine, Lucy." He said after a few seconds. "You aren't a burden and I don't mind you following me around. You were nearly raped, and although I managed to get to you in time, they still touched you. They almost..." another sigh left his lips as he recalled the way she was pin down, the way their hands and lips were on her. It was a terrifying sight for him to stubble upon. To see Fairy Tails Light, to see the innocent and pure blonde with a heart of gold crying and at the mercy of grown men. Laxus could already feel his blood boiling, wanting nothing more than to storm the Councils prison and kill those scum. Forcing back a snarl he instead took deep calming breaths to calm down before continuing, "That's not something you can just get over in a week. If being by my side makes you feel safer then that's okay. It's nothing to be sorry for."

Gazing up at him through her bangs, Lucy could do no more than marvel at him. To think, the great Laxus Dreyar, the big and powerful Master of Fairy Tail, could be so kind and understanding of her.

Warmth filled her at the revelation that behind the macho act he put up, Laxus hid a kind personality. Behind all the smug smirks and snarky remarks, Lucy was witnessing a side of Laxus that she was sure no one but Gramps and his team saw.

Wiping at her face she snuggled closer, burrowing her face in his neck. "Can you stay with me tonight?" She timidly questioned.

"Don't I always stay when you ask?" He lightly teased before nodding. There was no way he was going to leave her alone anyways. They tried that after he stayed the first time, letting her stay alone the next night, only for him to find her a crying mess when his instincts kicked in and urging him check on her. Since then he had stayed with her every night at her request, comforting her when she woke up crying in fear, his gruff voice low as he calmed her, a deep rumbling purr soothing her back into dreamless sleep. "Freed is taking care of the rest of my paperwork, so I'll just stay with you for the rest of the day. What do you want to eat tonight? We had Thai the other night so that's out. I heard there was a new Greek restaurant down by Cardia and there's a really good Indian place on Main Street."

"Greek." Lucy shyly mumbled, embarrassed by his teasing and happy at the thought of him spending the day and night with her.

"You want to go out to eat?"

A negative nod of the head was all he got.

"I'll order when we get to your place then."

"Okay." She whispered, eyes drooping, tired from crying. But she fought to stay awake wanting to continue talking to him and hearing his voice.

Laxus gave her a small shake, huffing at her in amusement. "Take a nap. I'll wake you when the food arrives."

"But-"

"No buts, Blondie. Take a nap." He ordered.

Pouting up at him their eyes meet, Lucy weakly glaring up at him while he just stared down at her with a raised brow. Sighing, knowing she wasn't going to win and feeling exhausted, Lucy found herself reluctantly dozing off, being lulled to sleep by his even steps and the strong beat of his heart.

Her last thought, before sleep fully took her within it's embrace, was how warm and fuzzy she felt with Laxus.

She may have lost Natsu.

She may have had her heart broken but...

Lucy found that in being there, in Laxus's arms, having him with her, it didn't hurt as much anymore.

Natsu and Lisanna were far from her mind.

Laxus enveloping nearly her every thoughts.

In the end she decided that maybe it was a good thing her prayers didn't go answered, because if they had, that would mean she would have never seen this side of Laxus.

She would have never grown so close to the muscular blonde.

She would have never come to have know this feeling of absolutely security and safety, this warmth, this peace and content feeling had they been granted.

* * *

 **The end. So I rushed the ending, I know. But I kind of just wanted to finish this one lol. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
